


Serotonin

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Patrick finds a kitten
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Serotonin

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Patrick hears the mewling before he sees the tiny little black and white kitten hiding under the park bench. The poor thing is thin and obviously hungry and looking up at Patrick with big brown eyes that remind Patrick hilariously of Jonny.

He takes it home.

Of course, it isn't until he's home that he realizes he doesn't know how to take care of a kitten. The first thing he does is consult google, which tells him to keep it in a warm place- which he does, snuggled up to his chest- and give it food and water. He sets out a little bit of water and a little bit of milk on the floor and sits next to it while it drinks, but he should've stopped on the way home to get some food. He pulls out his phone.  
"Hello, Jonathan" he says when Jonny answers his call. "How's your day going?"

"What did you do?" Jonny asks. Patrick likes to think he sounds fond and amused.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor and go pick up some kitten food?" There's silence on the line for a second before Jonny lets out a deep sigh.

"I'll be there in half an hour," Jonny sighs and hangs up. Patrick thinks it says a lot about their relationship that Jonny doesn't even question it, just comes when Patrick calls.

When Jonny shows up forty five minutes later, bag in hand, Patrick's sprawled on the couch with a sleeping kitten on his chest and a desire to never move again. Jonny comes to stand next to him, looking down with an odd expression on his face. Patrick grins.

"A kitten," Jonny says. "Where did you get a kitten?"

"I found him," Patrick whispers, trying not to disturb it. "But, hey, now that you're here, can you hold him while I go to the bathroom?" Jonny rolls his eyes but he scoops up the kitten without hesitation. It gives a little mewl and stretches out it's little paws and Patrick can't stop the little coo that slips out of his mouth. Jonny rolls his eyes, but his mouth's curving up in the corners and he shoves Patrick's feet out of the way so he can sit. He moves carefully so he doesn't startle the kitten, running a finger down the little tiny thing's back. Patrick gets so distracted watching Jonny's large hands moving so delicately that he forgets what he was going to do.  
"Thought you had to go to the bathroom," Jonny teases. Patrick scrambles up and goes quickly. When he comes back he pauses in the doorway to the living room, surprised to hear Jonny talking quietly to the kitten.

"You're a tiny little thing, aren't you?" he murmurs. Patrick heart stutters in his chest, seeing Jonny being so sweet and gentle. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Jonny's hands to be sweet and gentle on _him_ instead. "Tiny just like Kaner." Hey! "Pretty cute, too, although I think he's got you beat in that category." _What?_ "He's got the curls in his favor. And those big blue eyes." Patrick doesn't think he's ever been so shocked in his _life_.

"The cat has your eyes, Jonathan." Jonny's head whips around and his ears flush red- the only indication of his embarrassment. Patrick suddenly has a moment of boldness. He makes his way over to the couch and sits down next to Jonny, so close that they're pressed together from shoulder to knee. "But that's okay because your eyes are prettier anyway," he says, reaching out to pet the kitten on the head.

Jonny turns his head to look at Patrick, but Patrick keeps his eyes firmly on the cat. This is terrifying, in a thrilling, exhilarating kind of way, and his heart's beating fast in his chest. When the silence goes on so long that Patrick can't _stand_ it, he finally darts his gaze to Jonny's. They lock eyes and Patrick's not really sure what he's seeing in Jonny's expression, but it seems like a good thing. Whatever it is, it makes Patrick lean forward and press his lips to Jonny's in a fit of insanity. The kiss is soft and sweet, their lips fitting together perfectly, and it takes Patrick's breath away by how familiar it feels.

And then Jonny jerks back suddenly and Patrick's heart stops.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he says, starting to stand up. Jonny's hand clamps down on his wrist and pulls him back down.  
"Pat, the cat started chewing on my finger," Jonny explains. "That's why I pulled back." Patrick looks down and sees the cat chewing happily on Jonny's thumb. Jonny moves his arm, around the back of Patrick's shoulders and slips a hand into his hair, tilting Patrick's face up. "Kiss me again."

He doesn't have to ask twice. Patrick surges forward- careful of the kitten- and this time Jonny uses the hand in his hair to tilt him where he wants him, deepening the kiss. Patrick wraps both arms around Jonny's neck and presses close and he really can't believe this is happening. It hits him suddenly that he's kissing his best friend on his couch while said best friend is holding a kitten and how did they get here. He starts giggling so bad that he has to pull away.

"Why are you laughing?" Jonny asks, letting out his own chuckles.

"Why are you?" Patrick shoots back. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too. Maybe you should've gotten a kitten a long time ago."

"Maybe you should talk to random things about how cute you think I am more often."

"Point," Jonny laughs. He looks back down at the kitten, now asleep in his hands. "Just a second." He stands up and pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch, bundling it up on the armchair and settling the kitten down in the middle. He waits a second to make sure the kitten is settled before he comes back to Patrick and holds out a hand. Patrick takes it, letting Jonny pull him to his feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing now?" Patrick asks, settling his hands on Jonny's shoulders.

"You'll see," Jonny smirks, and kisses him.


End file.
